Stuck
by cullengirl07
Summary: The cullens left Bella promising to come back, how will she feel when they do come back after finding out some life changing news? All-Human. BxE Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've been messing around with this idea for a while and being stuck inside with nothing to do all day because of the snow has finally forced me to write it.**

**If you are reading my other stories, I'm sorry I still don't know when I am going to update them. I still haven't been able to get out another chapter for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, SM does. I do however own a car that is currently trapped in my driveway. Damn snow.**

**Chapter 1**

One year, three months and four days.

That's how long it's been since the Cullen's left, moving to another state. It was the middle of March when they left, promising that they would come back during the summer; well not all of them said they would come back. _He_ said that he would come back, that being away from me for that long would hurt too much; but yet here I am over a year later and not one of them have ever came back. Sure those first few months after they left hurt but it was when summer began and I was alone that really got to me.

Charlie threatened to ship me off to Jacksonville with Renee but I just got mad and told him that I wouldn't go. I cried myself to sleep almost every night that summer, all over _him._ I refused to say his name at all and luckily Charlie and Jake had picked up on that along with my friends at school. Jake was what made the past year livable for me, we had grown extremely close and had, much to Charlie's delight, started dating about five months ago. Jake was like my ray of sunshine in the dark, he made me laugh when I wanted to cry and held me close when I needed to just let it all out. Before we started dating I told Jake that no matter what I would still love _him_, and that if they ever came back I would more than likely go back to _him_. I hated telling Jake that, giving him false hope, but I wouldn't lie to him. No matter how much I had been hurt the feelings I had for _him_, for his entire family, would always be there and there was no way that I could let them go.

Over the past few months with Jake everything felt natural, like that's how it was supposed to be for me. We were always hanging out at his dads garage in La Push where I could watch him work on a new project. That garage held a lot of memories for us, it was where Jake held me as I cried over the fact that the Cullen's were never going to come back. That garage was also where Jake asked me out and where we had shared our first kiss. That was also where Charlie had walked in on us sharing our first kiss, if that didn't make it awkward enough then Charlie looking back and forth between us and mumbling 'bout time' did. Since then Jake and I have done almost everything but have sex, we would be close but I just couldn't go through with it. I know it frustrated Jake to no end but I couldn't help it.

Tonight felt different for some reason though, for some reason I wanted to go through with it, I wanted Jake to be the one that I would share that experience with. I didn't really think anything about it as I got in the car with Jake for out date and the rest of our night went as usual. Jake always pointed out the pointless things that no one else would take the time to notice and I couldn't help but laugh along with him most of the time. As we pulled back up to my house I noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there and told Jake to come inside with me. We sat on the couch watching TV for a while, Jake sitting on the end and me leaning against him as usual. As the show we were watching went to commercial I turned my face toward Jake and kissed him.

The kiss started out slow as usual, just our lips moving against one another then I felt his tongue slip across my bottom lip wanting access to my mouth. I opened my mouth letting him deepen the kiss and I could help but moan. I moved so that I was sitting on Jake's lap with one leg on each side, never breaking our kiss. My hands moved so that they were tangled on Jake's hair and I felt him place his hands on my hips, I felt him push down on my hips causing my center to come in contact with his erection. I gasped at the contact opening my eyes to look at Jake and see the lust I felt at that moment reflected back in his eyes. As I went to move off his lap he pulled me back.

"Come on Jake, we can't do this here. Not on Charlie's couch, he would kill us." I moved away again and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs and into my room.. As soon as we were through the door Jake had me on the bed, hovering over me. He started to place kisses down my neck and I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt slowly inching it up. He stopped for a second to look at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" I didn't want my voice to crack so I simply nodded my head and sat up to remove my shirt in the process.

**\T/**

After Jake left that night I cried myself to sleep, I couldn't help but think back to when _he_ was here and I wanted that to be him more than anyone else in the world. I guess that's his fault for not coming back. I felt bad for Jake, for letting him love me the way he does and knowing that I can never fully return what he feels for me. I hadn't even told him I loved him yet even though he has told me numerous times.

The next morning I still didn't feel any better about what I had done but knew that there was no going back, so I grabbed my backpack as I headed down the stairs for the first day of school. I knew today would be hell, just like last year, I wouldn't really have any friends that I could talk to. They all left me alone when I got depressed about the Cullen's leaving and they never bothered to try and talk to me after that. So as I made the lonely trip to Forks High School I couldn't wait for this day to be over. As I walked the halls I heard people whispering '_did you hear who came back?', 'I can't believe it, I never thought they would.' _I blocked them out, it didn't matter who they were talking about because I knew the people I actually wanted to come back never would.

I walked into my first period class and made my way to the back row where I had taken up sitting since I seemed to be invisible and settled in for the worst school year ever.

_6 weeks later…._

School was going okay, my classes didn't seem to be that hard and I had actually found someone that I could talk to, Angela Weber. She was quiet and didn't push on the subjects that I didn't want to talk about, it was an easy friendship. The mysterious group of students that were supposed to be coming back never showed up, but that really wasn't a big surprise, there were always students that were supposed to be starting at Forks then never do. As I was walking to lunch with Angela I caught a whiff of someone's cologne and ran for the bathroom. The past few days there were certain smells that would send me running and having me see my breakfast for the second time that day, lets just say I would have liked to only see it once. After I was done in the stall I stepped out to find Angela giving me a sympathetic look and holding a wet paper towel out for me.

"Thanks Ang." I said as I took the paper towel from her.

"Not a problem Bella. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go home?"

"No, I'm fine. I think someone had a little bit too much cologne on in the hall."

"Oh." She waited for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Bella I want to ask you something but I don't want you to get mad."

"What is it Ang? You can ask me whatever, you know that."

"Bella when you and Jake, you know, did you use anything?" She was the only person that I had told about sleeping with Jake. As soon as the words left her mouth I felt my mouth drop open and I knew the words that I wanted to say but couldn't make them leave my mouth because they weren't the truth. I knew then what she was talking about and felt the tears start to roll down my face. I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor as my vision blurred, how could I be so stupid. Angela was at my side as soon as I hit the floor. "It's okay Bella."

Between sobs I managed to choke out, "No, it's not… I really screwed up this time…. Charlie is gonna kill me."

Angela pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back. "Bella you don't even know if anything is going on. You need to get a pregnancy test first." As soon as the last sentence left her mouth I cried harder, this can't be happening. She sat there with me until the tears stopped then helped me stand up. "Bella, if you want me to I can tell Mrs. Cope that you don't feel good and you need to go home. I can see if she will let me drive you."

"Thanks Ang, that would be a big help." She helped me gather my stuff from the floor and walk toward the office, I was officially on auto pilot. I didn't really hear her explain to Mrs. Cope why she needed to drive me home but clearly all she had to do was look at me and could see that I was somewhere else. The next thing I know Angela was stopped in front of the corner store and was just looking at me.

"So Bella, did you want to go in or do you want me to?" I just sat there staring at the window of the store not moving. After a few minutes she apparently got tired of waiting and went on inside. After sitting in the car for what seemed like and eternity she came back holding a paper bag and handed it to me. "Here, now we have to go back to your house. My parents are home and I really don't think you want to explain this to them." I shook my head no still just looking at the paper bag that she had handed me. I stared at that damn bag the whole way back to my house knowing that what was inside of it could change the rest of my life. We pulled up in front of my house and I slowly got out and took my keys out of my bag.

After finding the right key I let the door fall open and walked inside heading straight for the kitchen for a glass of water. I stood there at the sink for a good five minutes hoping and praying that I wasn't pregnant, finally Angela spoke up.

"Bella, do you want me to stay here with you while you take the test or do you want to be alone?"

"No, please Ang, I need you to stay." My voice came out broken and barely a whisper. I turned and headed for the upstairs bathroom before going inside and peeing on the stick like the instructions told me to. As soon as I was done I opened the bathroom door to find Angela standing there with her arms open waiting for me to fall to pieces, so that's exactly what I did, I cried and let everything out that I had kept bottled up for so long. I'm sure my face looked disgusting, I could feel the snot coming from my nose but couldn't make myself care.

Finally Angela spoke up, "Bella I think you should look at the test and see what it says." Moving away from her I walked back to the sink in the bathroom where I had left the test lay, I didn't want to turn it over and see what it said but I knew that I had to. Slowly I turned the stick over in my hand and looked at it, as soon as it registered what I was seeing I bawled like I was two. Angela ran up behind me asking what it said and I stood there for a few minutes before I could answer her.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth I collapsed to the floor and cried even harder. Just then there was a knock at the front door and I didn't want to move to get it. As I sat there crying over the mistake that I had made the knocking on the door didn't stop so I eventually got up off the floor and made my way down the stairs while trying to compose myself. Angela was right behind me and stopped at the bottom of the stairs waiting on me to open the door. As soon as the door was open I was being knocked over by a girl that barely stood five feet with jet black hair.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! It has been way to long since we talked and Edward has been moping around like crazy!" As soon as it registered who was standing there hugging me I broke down again. Of all the days that they had to come back it was the one day that my world was falling apart.

One year, four months, and eighteen days later to be exact.

**A/N:**

**So thanks for reading this and PLEASE let me know what you think about it. I know it may have been done before and if it is close to another story i'm sorry it's not on purpose. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**cullengirl07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone that has read the first chapter of this story. Also a BIG thanks to the one person that reviewed! It makes me happy to see the little email telling me I have a new review.**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, SM does. It's sad, I know.**

"Alice, what in the world are you doing here?" I choked out, my voice me rough from crying.

"We moved back silly! Esme got tired of Chicago and Edward has been driving everyone insane." She stepped back and looked at me, no doubt noticing my red eyes and nose. "Bella, what's wrong?" I knew that I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell any of them, I really needed to talk to Jake.

"Nothing Alice, I was actually getting ready to leave. Maybe I can call you later after I get back and we can talk." Her face fell as soon as the words left my mouth but I couldn't feel bad for her, she had went for almost a year and a half without talking to me, a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, okay. My number is still the same, so just call me when you get back."

"Okay, bye Alice." With that I shut the door and turned around to see a stunned Angela staring at the closed door behind me. I walked over toward her and made my way back up the stairs to the bathroom to pick up the papers and box from the pregnancy test, taking them to my room and hiding them in the closet for now. I definatly didn't want Charlie to find that before I told him, he would be beyond pissed and I couldn't blame him. I made my way back down the stairs to find Angela still in the same spot, staring at the door.

"Ang, are you alright?" Her head snapped back toward me and I could clearly see the shock on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's you that I'm concerned about. You are in a seriously screwed up situation Bella. How are you gonna tell Jake about you being pregnant and the Cullen's coming back, more importantly _all_ of them being back?"

"I don't know." Angela knew of my feeling toward _him_ and that I had told Jake if they ever came back that I would more than likely go back to _him_, but now that I'm pregnant I truly don't know what to do. "Can you take me back to the school to get my truck? I need to go talk to Jake." She just nodded her head and made her way to the front door. I quickly went to the kitchen and left a note for Charlie letting him know where I was and then went out to join Angela in her car. The ride back to the school was quiet as I looked out the window wondering what I was going to tell Jake.

The drive to La Push went by faster than what I wanted it to. My mind was occupied with different scenarios of what might happen if I told Jake that I wanted to try and stay with him and others where I told him that even though I am pregnant that I was leaving him to be back with _him._ Of course the ones where I told him that I was leaving sent me into a panic because then I had a feeling deep down that _he_ wouldn't want me anymore, that he would turn around and run back to Chicago. Once I was in front of Jakes house I sat there for a few minutes still running over everything in my head, I didn't notice when Jake came up to my window and tapped on it causing me to scream.

"Shit! Jake you scared me!" I pushed open the door and got out, as soon as my feet hit the ground he pulled me into a hug resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to scare you. You've been sitting out here for the past fifteen minutes and I was tired of waiting for you to come inside."

"Oh. I didn't realize it had been that long, it only seemed like a few minutes."

"It's okay Bella. You looked like you were thinking about something pretty hard." He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Jake, I…." I felt the panic flare up in my system and knew that he could see it on my face. "We need to talk. Can we go for a walk down on the beach?" His face morphed into one of concern before he nodded and we started walking that way. Jakes house was only a few short minutes from the beach and usually if we weren't hanging out in the garage then we were at the beach. After we reached the beach we walked a few more minutes in silence before it became too much for Jake and he spoke up.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about Bella?" I could tell that he was worried by the way he asked. I didn't want to keep him waiting but I didn't know what to tell him first.

"I have two things to tell you, one is definatly bad and the other one I'm not so sure about." I paused for a few seconds, "Which one do you want to hear first?" Jake stopped walking and pulled me into a hug.

"I guess the one that your not so sure about. I don't know why your worried Bella, you know that you can tell me anything." I felt the tears start to roll down my face as he said those words.

"I know Jake. I really want to believe that but I still don't know how to tell you this." He hugged me tighter before I managed to speak again. "Jake, I'm pregnant."

He pulled me back far enough that he could see my face and the tears rolling down it. His face was covered in shock no doubt trying to process what I had just told him, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but it wouldn't come out. Finally he pulled me back into a hug and I heard him whisper next to my ear. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't…. I don't know what to say."

"It's okay Jake, I'm still trying to put it all together. I just found out before I came over here. But Jake, there is something else I have to tell you too."

"What is it Bells?"

"They came back today…. _All_ of them came back today." I felt him stiffen next to me, he knew what I was talking about and I knew he didn't want me to leave him. " I don't know what to do. I want to stay with you because I'm happy but I know that with him back all of the old feelings that I have been putting away for a while are going to come back. I don't want to hurt you Jake, I'm so sorry" The tears were rolling down my face now and I could feel a couple hit the top of my head so I knew Jake was crying too.

"It's okay Bella. I knew that the day would come when they would come back, I just didn't think it would be this soon. If you want we can take a break for a while and see what happens, you know I will always be here waiting for you."

"But what about the baby? Charlie is going to kill me as it is, it won't help if we tell him that we aren't together."

"I know that Bella, but I will be there for you and our baby, no matter what." He pulled me in tighter as if to prove his point more. "It is all up to you Bella, I don't want you to feel like you have to choose me because your pregnant. If you want I can go with you to tell Charlie, that way maybe he'll want to yell at me instead of you."

"Yeah I want you there to tell Charlie about the baby. I'm scared though Jake, what if he runs back to Chicago and doesn't want me? I don't want to get hurt."

"If he runs then that's his problem, you know that no matter what I will always be here. Even if you want to go back to him now. You know I will always love you Bella." I felt more tears roll down my face and I couldn't help but cling tighter to Jake. We stood there for a few minutes before Jake pulled back and kissed me on the forehead then started walking toward the truck. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door and stood there waiting for me to get in, I stopped and just looked at him.

"Where are we going Jake?" I had a feeling that I knew where he wanted to go and I knew that it was going to be hell.

"Back to your house, we've got to talk to Charlie." Instead of arguing I just got into the truck and waited for him to drive to my house. The ride there was quiet, neither one of us knowing what to say. As we pulled up to the curb I felt my stomach turn as I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive, I barely had the door open before I threw up. Jake was around the side of the truck faster than I thought possible. "Are you okay Bells?"

"Yeah, I just really don't want to do this. I guess I don't have a choice." He didn't answer just helped me out of the truck and walked with me toward the door. As soon as the door was shut behind us I heard Charlie yell from the living room, where he was more than likely sitting in front of the TV watching the latest sports game.

"Is that you Bells?"

"Yeah, it's me and Jake." I rolled my eyes at the thought, who else is going to come into the house without knocking? I felt Jake link his fingers through mine as we walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Charlie's chair. "Dad Jake and I need to talk to you."

His eyes never left the TV as he answered. "Bout' what?" I let out a frustrated sigh, it wasn't often that I sat down in the middle of a game and tried to get him to pay attention so he had to know that it was important.

"Dad, I'm serious. This is really important, can you stop watching the game for two seconds!?" Charlie's face matched mine as shock overtook my features, I couldn't believe I had just practically yelled at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He put the TV on mute and turned slightly in his chair to look at me.

"Ok, since this is so important now that you have my full attention what did you want to talk about?" Suddenly I was nervous and didn't know what to say so I looked down at my jean covered legs. "What is it Bella?" I slowly looked up at him and tried not to let the tears fall over my eye lids.

"Well um… I… Jake and I…." The more I tried the more I couldn't spit it out.

"Just spit it out Bella, your making me miss the game."

"Fine, I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth Jake hugged me tighter to his side and watched as Charlie's face turned from normal to pink to red to an almost purple. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity as his face slowly turned back to normal. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and had to speak up. "Dad? Say something."

"I… Bella… How could….. When.." Well it's good to see that I'm not the only one that gets tongue tied when I'm nervous or upset. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah dad I am. I wouldn't lie to you about this." I made sure to look him in the eye when I told him that so that he could tell I wasn't joking with him. I was never good at getting away with anything in the first place so I knew he would be able to tell if I was telling the truth. He finally took his gaze away from me an looked over at Jake, acknowledging him for the first time since we sat down.

"When did this happen?" He looked back and forth between the two of us waiting for an answer. Jake was the one to speak up this time.

"It's been about a month and a half ago. Sorry Charlie, I wasn't careful enough, this is all my fault." I could hear the amount of guilt that Jake felt for getting me pregnant, it only made me feel worse.

"No, it's not just your fault Jake, it's Bella's too. Both of you should have been more careful. So what are you guys going to do now?" I looked over at Jake and tried to let him know that I wanted to be the one to tell Charlie we were going to take a break but apparently the message didn't reach him because he blurted it out.

"Well, Bella and I are going to take a break for a little while. Not sure how long that will be though."

"Oh… well then I guess since you have it all figured out then that's it." With that he turned back to the TV and un-muted the sound. I couldn't believe how easily he took the news, I figured that he would have yelled and screamed. I grabbed Jake's arm and led him back out to the truck to drive him home, the ride was once again silent as we drove. As soon as we pulled up to his house he pulled me into a hug across the seat and squeezed tight.

"Again, I'm sorry Bells. I know that this isn't going to be easy and if you need_ anything_ please call me. I'd do anything for you."

"I know Jake, and I'm sorry that they came back. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on." He squeezed me tighter and I heard him whisper 'I love you' next to my ear, it broke my heart knowing that I was hurting him and I could feel the tears start to fall over and run down my face as he got out of the truck. The whole way home I couldn't help but think of how I wish I had never met _him_ so that I could be happy with Jake and not have to break his heart. I made my way up the stairs and crawled into bed before crying myself to sleep. Calling Alice never even crossed my mind that night.

**A/N:**

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know!**

**Don't worry Charlie will blow up eventually. How do you feel about Jake?**

**Again, please let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**cullengirl07**


End file.
